Un match pour te prouver ce que je vaux
by Prongs F
Summary: Et si Lily etait a Serpentard? Et si elle n'avait qu'une seule chance pour avouer a James qu'elle l'aime?


Pourquoi étant Serpentard, personne ne peut nous voir en peinture ? C'est une question qui reste souvent en suspens, mais en même temps, personne chez les verts et argents ne penseraient ce genre de chose, de peur d'être sauvagement agressés par tous ces futurs mangemorts comme on les appelle.

Pour info, je suis Serpentarde, septième année. Pas très fière de l'être voir toutes les choses a laquelle il m'est impossible de réaliser ou des idées que je ne pourrais pas développer. Comme par exemple, mon métier… mon rêve est de devenir écrivain, mais hélas, mon destin a cause de ma nature, sera d'être une bonne et cruche épouse. Mais aussi, mes fréquentations. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai une très bonne amie, d'ailleurs c'est ma seule amie, qui a les mêmes idées que moi.

Puis enfin… vient l'amour… je ne peux pas aimer… qui je veux. Et pourtant, a cet instant, je voudrais que cette règle, que ces couleurs disparaissent de ma vie a tout jamais devant cette vue sublime.

Assise dans la neige, lisant un livre barbant que ma conseillé ma mère, je regarde par dessus le tas de torchons, l'écharpe rouge qui dépasse de sa robe, coulant le long de son dos jusqu'à la neige froide. Il est couché, parlant a ses trois autres amis. Sa chemise a moitié ouverte en haut me laisse le loisir de voir le début de ses pectoraux. Que je m'imagine incroyable… en même temps, je me base sur ses foutus rêves donc…

Et oui, moi, Helena White suis amoureuse de mon pire ennemi : Sirius Black. Et je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai même pas le droit de le regarder, d'avoir aucune pensée de travers a cause de l'immonde couleur de mon écharpe. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme la sienne. Qu'il me la remette avec ses longs doigts fins, et qu'il me sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupire. Arrête de rêver ma pauvre.

Je crois que j'ai trop soupirer, car ma seule amie, se retourne vite en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lena ? me demande-t-elle.

-Rien…. Je rêvais.

Je lui réponds a moitié par un murmure, de toute manière, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Non, quand James Potter se trouve dans les environs, Lily Evans n'a qu'une idée en tête : savourer l'instant présent.

Mon amie avait déjà retourner la tête discrètement cette fois vers les Maraudeurs. Je voyais son regard se poser avidement sur le vif d'or avec lequel James Potter jouait depuis pas mal de temps.

Lily Evans était l'espoir de Serpentard. L'attrapeuse modèle. Personne dans les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles n'arrivaient a l'égaler dans ce domaine qu'était le vol. Mais James Potter le pouvait lui. Le grand James Potter. Avec tous les efforts que faisait Lily depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard brun de l'espèce de chimpanzé, Lily Evans s'était juré qu'un jour, elle réussirait a le battre.

Et cela allait faire 5 ans que Lily essayait de le battre. Mais rien n'était assez bien pour. Toujours deuxième. Et l'autre, toujours premier. Rien n'y même moi peut imaginer dans quel souffrance mon amie s'est embarquée il y a 5 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche en devenant plus forte que lui.

Oh, bien sur, vous pensez tout de suite qu'elle est jalouse, qu'elle a un orgueil ou un putain d'honneur a respecté, mais il n'y a rien de tous ça. Lily n'est pas jalouse, elle n'a ni orgueil, ni honneur a respecté. Je la connais bien, même trop bien. Lily n'a rien de tout ça. Elle a juste besoin de ….

-Hé ! White !

Merde. Pourquoi je rougis. Pourquoi………… pourquoi il se lève, lui, pourquoi il s'approche de moi, lui, et pourquoi me sourit-il, lui !

Reste calme White, t'as une image a conservée. Froide, droite et sans aucun sentiment. Tout le contraire de moi, et ça il l'a bien compris.

-Salut, jolie brune.

-Dégage. Dis-lui je d'une voix… mon dieu…

-Oh…… allez, arrête, je sais que tu es folle de moi. Tu veux pas que je dégage, tu veux que je vienne me coller a toi et t'embrasser dans le cou.

Des fois, je me dit qu'il s'introduit dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mais sa réponse est stupide et je roule des yeux, ceux la toujours rivés sur le « u » de « tuer » du livre….. c'est quoi comme bouquin déjà ? Il s'agenouille devant moi en m'enjambant a moitié et regarde le titre de mon livre en montant un sourcil avec grâce.

-« Comment poursuivre ces activités bestiales en dix leçons »… Pas mal comme lecture. Il y a la théorie, t'as raison…. Pour l'apprentissage de la pratique, fais moi signe. Tu sais que je suis toujours libre pour tes beaux yeux, White.

Je tremble, pourquoi j'ai pris ce livre. Il est a ma mère, c'est pour contrôler la libido des femmes enceintes ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle donner ce livre en même temps… quelle femme stupide. Je ferme le livre avec rage, manquant d'arracher le petit nez tout mignon de Black et je me lève pour retourner a mon dortoir. Je me tourne vers une Lily a moitié en rage (mais a quoi pense-t-elle ?) et je lui conseille.

-Tu devrais rentrer avec moi Lily, il fait froid.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, pourtant j'ai cru quand elle s'est levé d'un bond, mais mes espoirs se sont envolés quand elle me répond d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, Lena.… je vais allé m'entraîner sur le terrain !

Sans même pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'en va. Je soupire, inquiète pour mon amie, et me remet a marcher. Black doit me suivre du regard, quel enfoiré.

Pendant un passage de vent, je remet au mieux mon manteau en laissant inconsciemment mon écharpe s'envoler. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il la rattrape. Il s'était levé, et n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de m'emmerder encore plus en sautant pour rattraper mon écharpe. Il se rapproche de moi, incapable de faire un mouvement tellement l'absence de mon écharpe me frigorifie. Il le voit bien, et je le sens s'approcher encore plus vite.

Il est déjà a quelques centimètres de moi, quand je tends ma main et lui demande méchamment mon écharpe. Je suis nulle.

-Donne moi mon écharpe, Black.

Et il a l'air surpris que je lui dise ça de cette façon. Il a un regard de chien battu. Bizarrement, ce mec sait très bien faire ce genre de regard. Vous savez, celui a qui on pas résister !

Et il a une façon de me dévisager, c'est pas possible… finalement, je le déteste, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

-Tu sais White, maintenant qu'Evans n'est plus la, tu pourrais arrêter de jouer ta femme dure avec moi…

Effectivement, je le déteste. Sirius n'aime pas spécialement Lily. Elle est serpentarde, et l'un des plus grands danger pour perdre la prochaine et dernière coupe de Quidditch. Le match se déroulera devant les regards ébahis des tout les élèves et professeurs la semaine prochaine. Finalement, je m'en fous que Serpentard perde la coupe. Ce qui m'embêterait le plus, ce serait de voir Lily se faire prendre sa dernière chance de se faire James Potter. Lily serait capable du tout… même du pire.

-Donne moi cette écharpe Black, tu me gonfles, j'ai froid et je voudrais rentrer. Dis-je enfin, la voix pleine de tremblements.

Il ne fait pourtant rien, et continue a me dévisager comme si c'était la première fille qu'il voyait. Puis, il me sourit, enlève son écharpe et s'approche de moi. Je ne fais rien, j'ai bien trop froid. Et il finit par mettre son écharpe autour de mon cou, laissant la mienne pendre le long de sa jambe.

Et il se recule, moi m'enroulant le plus possible pour réchauffer mon cou. J'ai pas tout de suite compris son jeu. Et puis en un sourire divin, il se ré approche de moi et me souffle a l'oreille.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'es bien plus jolie en rouge et or…

Je crois qu'il a sentit que je rougissais. Je le déteste. Prise dans mon élan, je jette son écharpe dans la neige et je reprends violemment mon écharpe. Sans un mot, comme une nulle, je m'en vais a moitié en courrant. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve , il m'énerve.

Bon sang, c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime.

Je suis sur mon balais, j'essaye de vaincre comme les autres fois mon vertige. Même avec 5 ans au poste d'attrapeuse, je risque de me tuer a chaque match a cause de mon vertige. Mais je m'en moque royalement. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la boule en or. C'est l'oiseau inaccessible sauf pour les gens comme moi. Ou comme lui.

Je soupire, et frotte mes mains a cause de la froideur du rude hiver que Poudlard va passer. La semaine prochaine : c'est le match gryffondor/ serpentard. Il faut que je gagne. Il faut que j'attrape le vif d'or.. il faut que je lui montre.

Je ricane en me voyant tituber puis me rattraper de mon balais. Qui aurait imaginé une seule seconde que la grande Lily Evans, surnommé Lily la tigresse par ces foutus maraudeurs pourrait avoir le vertige, la grande attrapeuse. Non, pas la grande attrapeuse… je m'en moque de ce titre, rien a foutre.. tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir le droit de lui montrer ce que je vaux.

J'ai 17 ans, et plein d'avenirs dans la tête… ah oui, mince, si mon avenir n'était pas compromis par un futur mariage avec Lucius Malfoy et un futur bambin. Donc je recommence : j'ai 17 ans, et pleins de rêves qui ne se réaliseront pas dans la tête.

Je suis a Serpentard, la maison des damnés. Ma mère aime beaucoup cette métaphore. C'est pas une métaphore maman, c'est la réalité. Si seulement je pouvais être… je sais pas… a Serdaigle ? ou a Poufsouffle ! Des deux, j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'emmener depuis que j'avais fait sa rencontre dans le train. Mais ce haut de forme miteux m'a emmené la ou je ne voulais absolument pas aller. Pourtant, j'ai prié pour que lui aussi vienne me rejoindre.

Et il l'a envoyé a Gryffondor… le pire, je crois. Il ne me regarde pas, il cherche toujours les embrouilles, il me nargue, il me fait horriblement souffrir en ne distinguant pas les sentiments que je porte a son égard….. alors, je me suis mise au poste d'attrapeuse.. comme lui pour qu'un jour, je le batte et qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Pour qu'enfin il me…

-Evans !

Surprise, je lâche le manche de mon balais, et malheureusement, je tombe a moitié sur le coté. Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas…. Je me rattrape par chance, je me remet bien et je tourne mon balais pour faire face a l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. James Potter.

Je sais pourquoi il est la, pour me narguer. Et ça loupe pas.

-C'est le dernier match de cette saison la semaine prochaine, Evans. Me dit-il en me souriant d'une manière atroce. Je compte sur toi pour me faire gagner !

Il rigole et tourne la tête vers le tribunes quand une blonde lui fait un énorme coucou en faisant monter de haut en bas ses silicones. James a l'air d'apprécier et lui sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je roule des yeux, et je me laisse doucement retomber vers le sol. Potter fait de même pour se place a coter de moi au milieu du terrain de quidditch. Sans vraiment le regarder ou faire attention a lui, je me dirige vers le château. C'est pas ce soir que je pourrais m'entraîner.

J'ai pas sentit sa main se poser sur mon épaule au début. Puis quand j'ai sentit une poussée m'entraîner de l'autre coté, je me suis énervée.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME POTTER !

-Mais rien ! calme toi ! C'est juste que Remus m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien et que je suis venue te voir pour savoir si tout allait bien… écoute las-haut, c'était de l'humour, excuse moi.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, me sourit un peu puis va rejoindre sa blonde pour l'embrasser comme pas possible.

Je suis amoureuse d'un type qui me demande sans cesse de sortir avec lui. Je suis amoureuse d'un type qui me veut sur son tableau de chasse. Je suis amoureuse d'un type qui ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux.

Je suis amoureuse d'un type qui ne voit que le coté serpentard. C'est pour cette raison, que pour être digne de lui, du Gryffondor qu'il est, il faut absolument que je le batte au moins une fois.


End file.
